Mine
by Aeneid
Summary: AU. "… He was right. You are weak.". For tangerinespectre of Tumblr.


Blame tangerinespectre from Tumblr for this one-shot. orz it's a one shot for now but who knows. For now, I'll mark this as 'Complete'.

This fic was written all because of her drawing. You can find it on her tumblr blog. Just type in her username dot tumblr dot com, and you're all set.

Anyway, here's my take on her Okita-related headcanon, with my ideas incorporated on it as well. Hopefully, it's acceptable. ^^;

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. Sorachi Hideaki does.

* * *

_**Mi**__**ne**_

* * *

"… He was right. You _are_ weak."

The fact that the man towering over her was giving her a rather cruel stare made her heart palpitate. One moment, she was on her way to her usual store that sold her most favorite snack in the world, and the next, she found herself lying on the ground, her arms and legs pinned to the ground, and some sandy-haired man with eyes as red as the blood flowing her in veins gleaming rather maniacally at her. As she struggled to get out of his hold, it dawned upon her that the man had an umbrella strapped on to his back, and it gave her a rather nostalgic feeling about it… until the possibility hit her.

"Y-You! F-from the Yato clan?!" she gasped out loud, struggling to get out.

"Half."

"W-what?"

"Unlike you, a pure-blooded _useless_ Yato, I'm half-Yato." He corrected her, emphasizing on the word 'useless'. "My mother, bless her soul, was a member of the Yato clan until her death. The Earthling in me gave me a surname, yet the Yato half's blood flows through me strongly.

"Funny; I'm half-Yato, yet I'm stronger than you. Can't even throw me off?" he taunted.

She should have noticed the signs. Hell, he was wearing a long-sleeved dark blue mandarin-style collar with black linings on the collar and a black-colored belt to match. Like most members of the clan, he opted to wear loose light gray pants and flat shoes, mostly for agility purposes. His hair was rather long and tied up in a ponytail, as she noticed that it was falling over his left shoulder as he was bending down to both pin her down and to assert some kind of dominance at her.

She herself was _supposed_ to be a warrior as well who _could_ fight back, but—

Kagura took the opportunity to try and knee him on his gut, but ended up grinding her teeth in pain as the move she made didn't even make him flinch. "What's it to you?!" it was embarrassing enough that her family thought of her as a failure, as she had not been able to exhibit _any signs_ of the clan's trademark strength, despite the fact that she had accidentally killed off her pet rabbit in her sleep when she was younger.

"Nothing. I just find it… _odd_." Suddenly, he was looking at her in a way that unconsciously made her want to run away as far as possible from him.

That look… it was so similar to the way Kamui looked at his enemies before hunting them down and _killing them_. The thought of him wanting to kill her was enough to scare her.

She had already fled the clan through self-imposed exile as not to bring embarrassment to her family; a Yato who did not exhibit any traits of the clan brought about humiliation to her father, who had nearly become the leader of their clan if he hadn't wanted to take a dump the day he fought Housen.

And then, there was Kamui.

He _actually_ wanted to kill her when, at the age of nine, she was still unable to lift the huge rock near their home… was this guy sent by her brother to murder her?!

"W-what do you want from me, you pervert?! Get off!" why oh why did she wander out at night just to get more _sukonbu_?

Oh, right. The summer heat.

She could not stand the summer heat, was even unable to leave the house, and could only restock on her snack when the sun started to set.

"It's rather simple, really." He said as he took his hand off her rest and proceeded to tilt her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Your brother has just told me that I am free to do whatever I want with you when I get my hands on you. And since I did, it simply means…"

Sougo nearly laughed as soon as he saw the look of pure horror on her face, though it was evident that she was struggling to keep her composure. It wasn't everyday that a member of the Yato clan would go to Earth; to the warriors, it was a boring place, only worth visiting if they wanted a warm body to comfort them in bed, as Housen, the King of the Night, was in-charge of Edo's pleasure quarters.

He _was_ in need of a warm body, but for an entirely different purpose.

Even if she _was_ a failure of a Yato, she was still a full-blooded one compared to him, a hybrid. In spite of that, there was one thing he wanted to test out that he only heard through hearsay… though it would take many attempts on both their parts, willingly on his part.

As for her…

… Well, he would just force her into submission.

It was important that she conceive; a child born out of a human-Yato hybrid and a pure-blooded Yato was bound to be more powerful that the parents.

_That_ was what he wanted to find out… and so did Kamui, if only to save their family's gene pool. With that plan in mind, the older brother had given him his blessing to impregnate his younger sister in order to save the next generation.

Sougo himself to get used to the idea of her being his mate. She was pretty enough, with her azure-colored eyes, her slim build… and hell, even if she did not possess any physical strength to fight him back, she was spirited enough to fight him through words.

Too bad she was genetically defective; but no matter.

He would _gladly_ take care of fixing the defect.

"_You're mine_."


End file.
